Reksio i skarb piratów
Reksio i Skarb Piratów (w skrócie: RISP) -''' to pierwsza część serii Przygody Reksia. Gra została wydana w październiku 2002 roku. Opis z pudełka Gdzieś na Oceanie Niespokojnym w tajemniczych okolicznościach znika dowódca piratów Kapitan O'Gryzek. Razem z nim ginie jedyna mapa prowadząca do legendarnego skarbu... Tymczasem pływające na desce windsurfingowej Reksio zostaje porwany przez szalejący sztorm. Wśród błysków piorunów i ryku fal Reksio rozbija się u wybrzeży tajemniczej wyspy. Wkrótce znajduje wyrzuconą przez ocean butelkę z zagadkową zawartością.thumb|right W ten sposób wraz z graczem, zostaje wplątany w wielką piracką przygodę. '''Co naprawdę stało się z Kapitanem O'Gryzkiem? Czego tak pilnie strzeże zaginione plemię Czarnych Kur? Jaką tajemnicę kryją podziemia wulkanu? Gdzie ukryty jest Skarb Piratów? Jak Kretes zachowywał się na Wyspie? Wszystkiego dowiesz się towarzyszą Reksiowi w tej obfitującej w niebezpieczeństwa i pełnej pasjonujących przygód wyprawie. Epizody: Epizod 1: Wrak thumb|right|Plansza, na której rozgrywa się akcja 1 epizoduthumb|right|Animacja surfującego [[Reksio | Reksia]]thumb|right|[[Reksio surfuje w czasie burzy]] Pewnego bardzo burzliwego dnia Reksio postanowił popływać na desce surfingowej. Okazało się to jednak bardzo słabym pomysłem, gdyż pies rozbił się u wybrzeży tajemniczej wyspy. Był przywiązany do Wraku statku. Trzeba tak pokierować małym Krabikiem po planszy, aby uwolnił Reksia. Przeszkadzają mu w tym Mewy, które mogą wrzucić go z powrotem do wody. Kiedy Reksio jest już wolny, trzeba wymyślić jak dostać się na wyspę. Deska wygląda na całą, więc Reksio decyduje się na budowę Latawca, którym dzięki wiatrowi i desce dostaje się na wyspę. Plansze w epizodzie *Wrak. Postacie w epizodzie *Ośmiorniczka *Mewy *Krabik *Rekiny *Reksio Epizod 2: Plaża thumb|right|Plaża Reksio dopływa do plaży. Znajduje w wodzie tajemniczą butelkę z białą kartką. Na plaży mieszka Robinson Kozoe, pies udaje się do niego. Poleca on psu odczytać ową tajemniczą kartkę za pomocą ognia, który Reksio pomógł rozniecić pomocnikowi Robinsona, Piptaszkowi. Kartka okazuje się być mapą Wyspy z zaznaczonym skarbem! Reksio, aby wejść do lasu musi wyłapać gęsi Robinsona, a ten da mu klucz. Na koniec pies otwiera drzwi do lasu i wchodzi do dżungli. Miejsca w epizodzie * Chatka Robinsona Kozoe * Plaża Postacie w epizodzie * Reksio * Robinson Kozoe * Piptaszek * Gęsi * Czarne Kury Epizod 3: Rzeka Reksio wchodzi do lasu. Żeby mógł dostać się do Wioski Czarnych Kur musi pokonać rzekę. Przeskakuje przez trzy plansze przez po krokodylach i żółwiach - które pływają w rzece - a potem dostaje się do nowej lokacji. Miejsca w epizodzie * Rzeka Postacie w epizodzie * Krokodyle * Żółwie * Węże * Reksio Epizod 4: Wioska thumb|Reksio w wiosce czarnych kur Reksio dociera do wioski, gdzie aktualnie ma miejsce atak piratów. Wódz zleca psu odparcie ataku za pomocą Kokosów. Wódz Kur-Czaka odczytuje sekretne teksty Szczurskryptu. Okazuje się, że Kapitan O'Gryzek wypadł za burtę i że chciał odnaleźć Skarb Piratów, który miał przekazać na Dom Samotnego Jajka. Reksio chiałby przejść dalej, ale zawadza mu olbrzymi kurak, który upomina o Glejt od Królewny, aby przejść. Dla Królewny musi wyłowić wiele pereł, oraz odtworzyć jej ulubioną melodię. Gdy już jest po wszystkim, Ochroniarz przepuszcza Reksia. Miejsca odwiedzane w epizodzie * Wioska Czarnych Kur * Ocean Niespokojny * Dom Królewny * Dom Kretesa * Przejście na most * Mur obronny wioski Czarnych kur Postacie które spotykamy * Reksio * Kretes * Wódz Kur-Czaka * Królewna * Piraci * Ochroniarz * Rekin * Ośmiornica (właściwie jej macka) * Czarne Kury Epizod 5: Świątynia Reksio jest przed Świątynią boga Twaroga. Pies musi odpowiedzieć prawidłowo na pięć zagadek. Wtedy zostanie wpuszczony do podziemi. Miejsca w epizodzie * Plac przed posągiem boga Twaroga * Pomieszczenie z mapą wulkanu Postacie w epizodzie *Reksio *Kapłon Epizod 6: Wulkan Warto przerysować mapę. Dzielny pies bierze pochodnię i zaczyna przedzierać się przez labirynt korytarzy. Na jego ścianach zauważa rysunki które pomajają mu przejść przez rzekę lawy. Po przeskoczeniu drugiej planszy zauważa rozbity w głębi wulkanu Statek kosmiczny. Miejsca w epizodzie * Wulkan * Labirynt * Miejsce, w którym skaczemy Postacie w epizodzie * Reksio Epizod 7: Pod wulkanem Reksio musi uważać na pająki, nietoperze i płomienie. Gdy już przejdzie po obu mostkach i wyjdzie z tej planszy, znajdzie się przed UFO'em, wchodzi do niego. Miejsca w epizodzie * Wulkan (mosty) Postacie w epizodzie * Reksio * Pająki * Nietoperz Epizod 8: UFO Reksio znajduje tajemniczy latający talerz w podziemiach Wulkanu. Przejście do następnej lokacji jest zawalone kamieniami. Pies postanawia pozbyć się ich za pomocą działka zamontowanego w talerzu. Wchodzi do UFO'a i przechodzi labirynt, w którym harcują ufokury próbujące naprawić swój statek. Po przejściu przez statek dostajemy się do panelu kontrolnego działa. Aby je uruchomić należy wstawić wtyczkę do gniazdka i strzelać pociskami tak, aby nie trafić w ścianę (inaczej minigra rozpoczyna się od początku). Gdy już to zrobi, musi ponownie przejść labirynt i wyjść z Wulkanu Miejsca w epizodzie * UFO * Wulkan Postacie w epizodzie * Reksio * Ufokury Epizod 9: Skarb Piratów Reksio musi tak kliknąć w papugi stojące na drzewie by powiedziały zdanie "Do stu beczek zwietrzałego grogu, sezamie uparty otwórz się wreszcie!". Po tym będzie mógł wejść do tajemniczego pomieszczenia gdzie są trzy skarby będą one się obracały co rundę. W jednej skrzyni jest złoto, w drugiej Kretes, a w trzeciej Szkielet. Jak uda mu się trafić w odpowiednią skrzynie, wychodzi. thumb|right|200px|Jaskinia ze Skarbem. Postacie w epizodzie * Reksio * Piraci * Kretes * Papugi * Szkielet Miejsca w epizodzie *Wzniesienie *Jaskinia ze Skarbem Epizod 10: Statek Piratów Przebieg akcji i zadania w epizodzie frame|right|Piraci przebrani za kurę Reksio został związany przez piratów. Przekazuje mapę robakom, by zaniosły je kapitanowi statku. Po przejściu przez cały statek, zastępca w końcu czyta treść zawartej na mapie wiadomości. Przeprasza Reksia i wraz z innymi żeglarzami rusza by uratować Kapitana O'Gryzka. Miejsca w epizodzie *Statek piratów Postacie w epizodzie *Reksio *Robaki *Piraci Cała gra Reksio i Skarb Piratów *'Wersja polska:' thumb|center|670px *'Wersja czeska:' thumb|center|670px *'Wersja węgierska:' thumb|center|670 px Lista płac Wydawca i producent: Aidem Media Scenariusz i reżyseria: Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz Grafika: Bartłomiej Brosz Autor postaci Reksia: Lechosław Marszałek Projekty postaci: Bartłomiej Brosz i Arleta Rogalska Animacje i "podrygi": Arleta Rogalska, Bartłomiej Brosz i Andrzej Sperling Muzyka i udźwiękowienie: Tomasz "DETECTOR" Jachowicz Główny endżiner: Piotr Krasuski Opracowanie informatyczne: Krzysztof Gojło, Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz i Piotr Maciejewski Montaż: Andrzej Smoleń Głosy (wersja polska): * Rafał Kowal - narrator, Majtek * Marek Kocot - Reksio, Kretes (tutaj jako Kret), Wódz Kur-Czaka, Kanonier Kaszalot, kapitan O'Gryzek, Ochroniarz, Policjant * Tadeusz Czajka - Robinson Kozoe, Bosman Janusz, Kapłon * Olga Barbara-Długońska Kowal - Królewna, Piptaszek, Ufokura, Ośmiorniczka * Tomasz Jachowicz - Szczur Sokole Oko, Chrabąszcz * Krzysztof Hrynkiewicz - Żuczki Głosy (wersja czeska): * Piotr Bartl * Jana Kulpova * Jan Pešina Konsultacja metoryczna: Jarosław Lula 'Wersja Rumuńska' Opracowanie lokalizacji: Erc Press Kierownictwo produkcji: Ionela Mocanu Redakcja: Simina Gheorghe Tłumaczka: Rodica Maria Ancuţa Głosy: * Cristi Ionescu * Natalia Burcea * Simina Gheorghe * Marian Voicu * Anca Simion Obróbka dialogów: '''Dan Grădinaru '''Testowanie: Roxana Colisniuc Ciekawostki * Jest to najprostsza i najkrótsza część serii * Na począku produkcji gry, w niej miało zbierać się ciekawostki na kolejnych planszach thumb|248px|Tak wyglądał wybór wersji językowej. * Jeśli przeszuka się foldery z plikami dźwiękowymi gry, można znaleźć takie mówiące o konkursie. * W marcu 2003 roku wydano nową wersję gry zawierającą dwie wersje językowe: polską i czeską, które zmieniamy wciskając przycisk zmiany języka (z dwoma flagami). Na polskich komputerach gra automatycznie uruchamia się po polsku. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Pierwsza Seria Przygód Reksia Kategoria:Reksio i Skarb piratów